


Fuck, you're beautiful

by LikeWeAreGreen



Category: SKAM (Spain), Skam (España)
Genre: F/M, I needed to write this scene, Nora x Alejandro, SKAM, Skam España, Skam Spain, We've being robbed, the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeWeAreGreen/pseuds/LikeWeAreGreen
Summary: Alejandro has to try, one las time





	Fuck, you're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Skam España hasn't done this beautiful scene and I need it, so... Here it its. There's no need for explanation because the title says it all. Hope you enjoy it.

Nora was with Eva at the High School stairs, right in front the exit. Eva was telling her something about the last gala of OT. Nora was listening to what Eva was saying just when she heard a voice behind her back.  


“Ey.”  


At this point in the story, Nora already knew and recognized that voice. However, she would never admit how much she liked it.  


“Alex!” she said with a feigned exclamation. The last thing that she wanted was to let her guards down with him around. She didn’t trust him.  


“You didn’t answer my message.” Although by his position it may seem that Alejandro was very confident of himself, his nerves could be noticed in his voice.  


There was only one person in the world that could make him feel nervous and shy, and that person was Nora.  


“Mmm…” Nora turned her head slightly, looking for Eva’s help. But she didn’t seem like she was going to help Nora. No, Eva was enjoying the situation. “I didn’t have battery,” Nora said. It was the first thing that came to her mind.  


Alejandro stared at her. He knew it was a very bad excuse for saying that she didn’t want to talk to him. It hurt, he wasn’t going to lie. He also knew that this might was the signal to let go, to disappear from her life. But he needed to try, at least one last time.  


“Sure…” Nora looked at Alejandro, wondering what stupid excuse he will come out with. “Do you want to skip the last class? Maybe we can go and buy a new phone charger.”  


Nora thought he had outdone himself, without any doubt. Although she liked the answer, and she thought that it was original, she knew that this —whatever it was— wasn’t correct. She had to stop it before it was too much.  


“You have to give up.”  


And these were the words that Alejandro feared the most since the beginning. He truly didn’t stand a chance with her.  


“Yes?” He didn’t know why he said that. He didn’t want to contradict her. But, something in him burnt in order to not give up, to hold on a little more.  


That ‘yes’ hadn’t sounded at all as how ‘fuckboy’ would have said it. And Nora noticed it.  


“This is a waste of time”  


Alejandro was shocked by those words because he realized how different his feelings were from hers. They were opposed. Also, he felt hurt.  


“Nora Grace, you’re a wonderful and very interesting person. And you know it, I’m sure. But I just have met you and I don’t believe that it was a ‘waste of time’. And yes, I would like to know you better and go on a date with you.”  


Nora couldn’t believe how sincere this declaration sounded. She would have never thought he was capable of this type of honesty. He always hid behind his similes and excuses, his rodeos in order to fool. But not this time. There he was, in front of her, being as honest as he could and looking directly at her.  


Alejandro felt that his heart would stop at any moment.  


“That’s all?” asked Nora. She was trying to remain unaffected by his words.  


“No.” Alejandro knew that this was a goodbye, at least for him. He already had shown his cards, and if there was going to be a next move… It was Nora’s turn to do it. For this same reason he decided to go big. He looked at her blue eyes and red lips. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little scene that meant to substitute the need for this scene. This is a translations of one of my texts in spanish, so I'm sure that there are errors and if you want to let me know don't be afraid to tell me. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudo and comment if you liked it. 
> 
>   
> Thank you so much!


End file.
